Mind Games
by DellyDaaa
Summary: "Harry shook his head sharply... He really was going mad. What had made him think that, in any universe, Malfoy would suggest they snog? Obviously, he had heard him wrong. But how the hell had his brain come up with that?" Harry is certain he's delusional when he starts hearing Malfoy say suggestive things to him... and now he does want to snog Malfoy? EighthYear. Drarry. OneShot.


**Just a little shit I put together rather quickly. It came to me so I went with it. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

 **WARNINGS: The rating is to be on the save side. The worst thing is the swearing I guess.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it's all J.K. Rowling's. This is just for fun.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _Mind Games_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry was fuming. His skin felt warm and prickly all over and his hands were clenched into tight fists in his lap. Malfoy never failed to have this effect on him. After the war, and even more than that after Harry had defended Malfoy at his trial and given him back his wand, Harry thought things might be different between them. However, that wasn't the case. It was their first day of classes and already Malfoy was getting under his skin. It seemed like this year, their eighth year at Hogwarts, was not going to be any different from their previous ones.

"Damn it, Malfoy, I know how to brew a damn potion," Harry snarled.

The blonde had been criticizing his every move since the minute they were assigned to be partners by Slughorn. For once, Harry wished the professor would show his favoritism for Harry by not putting him through the torture of having to work with Malfoy for the rest of the year. But no, Slughorn had set everyone up with a permanent partner and Harry had landed with this git.

Malfoy smirked and pointed at Harry's cut up caterpillars on the table in front of him. "Clearly you don't, since those are chopped far too small and unevenly. If we put them in our potion, it will come out runny. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Harry growled, "Well, maybe I would be able to concentrate better if someone would stop breathing down my neck, harassing me and distracting me."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow. "I distract you by breathing down your neck? Hmm, how interesting."

He had no idea what Malfoy meant by that, nor did he care. He was too annoyed to care about the irrelevant words coming out of the Slytherin's mouth. "You're such a prick, Malfoy."

Malfoy replied slyly, "Oh really? I can see where your mind is, Potter. No wonder you're so distracted."

"I..." Harry paused, trying to register the words he'd just heard. "Wait, _what_?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Would you just shut up and snog me?"

Harry blinked hard three times. He was sure he had misheard Malfoy. He was going mad. That was only logical explanation he could come up with. He was insane. In no way had Malfoy just said Harry should snog him.

" _Excuse me?_ " Harry sputtered after a moment of silence. Malfoy's face hadn't changed. He continued studying Harry out of the corner of his eye, looking annoyed and bored at the same time.

Malfoy tutted irritably. "You heard me, Potter. I said, would you just shut up and help me? I refuse to do the entire assignment by myself, even though that would be the only way to guarantee a perfect potion. You need to start focusing, I will not fail simply because I was partnered with an incompetent dimwit such as yourself."

Harry shook his head sharply. He _did_ need to get his focus back on their assignment. He really _was_ going mad. What had made him think that, in any universe, Malfoy would suggest they snog? Obviously, he had heard him wrong. But how the hell had his brain come up with that?

Harry grumbled under his breath for the rest of class, trying not to think about what Malfoy had said. No, he told himself firmly, what _he thought_ Malfoy had said. Because Malfoy had definitely not said anything about him and Harry snogging. He was sure of that.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry was running late. He should have been at Transfigurations five minutes ago. Ron and Hermione had abandoned him to have some 'alone time' that morning, leaving him to oversleep. He silently cursed them for not checking if he was awake and ready before going to class, as he was sure they had made it on time. He was racing through the corridors, trying to get to the classroom as quickly as possible.

He turned a corner sharply and came into contact with something solid. Strong hands grabbed him by his biceps, steading him and preventing him from falling backwards to the floor. He was grateful, until he saw who those hands belonged to.

"Oh, Malfoy," he said, his aggravation evident in his voice.

With his usual Malfoy smirk in place, the blonde replied, "Well, hello there, Potter." Harry thought he almost sounded polite, but quickly brushed it off as his imagination.

They stood awkwardly for a few moments. Well, Harry felt awkward. Malfoy looked comfortable with his hands casually placed in the pockets of his trousers after having let go of his grip on Harry's arms. Harry cleared his throat, trying to think of something he could say.

Ever since their first Potions class about a week before, Harry hadn't been able to stop thinking about what he thought he'd heard Malfoy say. He had no idea why, but all he could think about was snogging whenever in Malfoy's presence now. There had been no more incidents following that, yet Harry found himself noticing the Slytherin more.

He noticed Malfoy's delicate hands as they prepared potions ingredients. He noticed Malfoy's sharp grey eyes as they glared disdainfully at him. He noticed Malfoy's platinum blonde hair that was no longer worn gelled back and often fell in front of those eyes as he leaned over their cauldron. And his lips. He noticed Malfoy's plump, pink lips that, more often than not, were rudely smirking at him. Harry noticed everything about Malfoy now. He wasn't sure what to think about that.

"So, Potter," Malfoy started after they'd been quite for some time. "Aren't you headed somewhere? You seemed to be in quite the hurry before. Or would you prefer to stand here, staring at me for a while longer?"

Once Harry heard those words, he snapped back to reality. He was irked once more. "Shove off, Malfoy. I don't need your shit I'm late for class."

"Oh, and that's my fault, is it? As I recall, you were already late before you stopped to have this lovely little chat with me."

"I said fuck off." Harry's hands were fists at his sides as he tried his hardest not to look straight into Malfoy's deep, steely-grey eyes, for fear of getting lost and doing something moronic that he'd later regret.

"If you want to kiss me, Potter, then do it."

There it was again. He swore he heard Malfoy saying he should kiss him.

His eyes snapped up to meet Malfoy's against his will. He couldn't begin to comprehend what he saw in his expression. After a few seconds, he tore his attention away from Malfoy's eyes and looked down at his lips. They were turned down at the corners in an unmistakable frown. He didn't look the way Harry thought he should after what he'd just said. Could he really be hearing these things in his head?

He needed to clarify. "W-What did you just say?"

Malfoy scoffed. "Please, Potter. I know you're not the brightest but I never took you for a complete idiot. Are you that dumb or just deaf?"

Harry couldn't handle his mocking when a second before he swore he heard a more seductive tone to Malfoy's voice. "Tell me what you said," Harry growled.

"I said, if you want to hit me, Potter, then do it." He crossed his arms defiantly before continuing. "If the Golden Hero, or whatever they're calling you these days, thinks I deserve a nice punch to the nose, then by all means, go for it. Lord knows I can't hit you back."

Sadly, he was right. Harry _could_ hit him if he really wanted to. And Malfoy wouldn't be able to do a thing, since he was on probation. Harry knew Malfoy wouldn't do anything to screw up now, despite him and Harry constantly being at each other's throats. But no matter how furious Malfoy made him, Harry would never hit him.

"I'm not going to punch you, Malfoy," Harry sighed in defeat. Then it occurred to him that he was having delusions again. He had to ask, "Is that really what you said?"

"Yes, Potter, that's what I bloody well said," he answered harshly. In his next sentence, though, his voice changed. Harry knew he was going crazy when the only word he could think to describe his voice was _sexy_. "I knew you'd be too scared to go through with it anyway, as much as we both know you want to." Then, he transitioned back into sounding insulting. He scoffed again as he said, "Some Gryffindor you are."

Harry's brain was baffled. This back and forth was going to make him go insane, if he wasn't already. Why was his mind doing this to him? Why was he imagining different words and different tones of voice coming from Malfoy? And why was all this making him _want_ to snog Malfoy? He couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. So, he did the only thing he could think to do.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

He stepped around Malfoy, who turned his head to follow Harry's movements. He continued on his path to the Transfigurations classroom, but he wasn't sprinting like he had been before knocking into Malfoy. He walked slowly, trying to figure out why his head was playing these awful tricks on him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

As the weeks went on, Harry was surprised he hadn't cracked. He was delusional and had obviously gone insane. How else could he explain his sudden misinterpretations of Malfoy's comments to him? Why else would he be so fascinated by Malfoy's lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked? Not just wondering, but _yearning_ to find out for himself if it they were.

His delusions were happening more frequently. Harry swore he heard the little suggestive statements from Malfoy during almost every Potions class now. On the off chance they came across each other in the corridors, he'd hear them there too.

They always came out of Malfoy's mouth in an offhand way and his facial expressions never seemed to fit his comments. It didn't make sense, which left Harry thinking this was all in his head. Every time he would ask Malfoy to repeat himself, and every time Malfoy would say something snarky and rude that was slightly different from what Harry thought he'd heard the first time around.

Malfoy would continue to smirk and sneer and scoff at him like nothing had changed. But then, Harry reminded himself, most likely nothing had changed, since his own traitorous mind was clearly the one doing this to him.

He realized that it only seemed to happen when he and Malfoy were alone. He had no witnesses to help him decide if he was mental or not. They were always alone together at their own table during potions, which was where most of these incidents happened. But in the corridors, if Malfoy's friends or his friends were present, Malfoy would ignore him. He didn't dare speak of his delusions to Ron or Hermione, for fear of embarrassing himself. No, he would just have to wait until his mind calmed down and the madness stopped.

"Potter," Malfoy snapped.

Harry jerked in his seat, coming out of his thoughts. "What?" he spat back.

"Our potion," he said, unnecessarily pointing at the cauldron in front of them. "You have to stir it four times clockwise."

Harry felt himself flush. "I knew that." He immediately grabbed the stirrer to make the four clockwise turns. "Merlin, Malfoy, I—"

"Yes, yes, you want me and I want you. That's been established."

Harry was grateful that he'd already completed the four turns and had let go of the stirrer, otherwise he might have messed up their potion upon hearing Malfoy's words. Like he always did when this happened, he asked for clarification. "What?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Potter. I said, it's been established that you hate me and I hate you. There's no need for you to state that you hate me yet again." He sighed dramatically. "Now can we move this along? I'd like to finish our assignment before the end of class."

Harry sat unmoving in his seat. In the past, the majority of these comments had implied that Harry was the one who wanted Malfoy. This most recent one said explicitly that _Malfoy_ wanted _Harry_ too. But, no. That wasn't true, since this was all in Harry's head. Malfoy didn't want him, Malfoy would never want him. Harry needed to snap out of this, and soon.

"Potter!"

"Right," Harry muttered, again coming out of his thoughts to bring his attention back to their potion.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"You will be mine one day, Potter."

Harry nearly fell off his broom upon hearing Malfoy speak.

The eighth years had organized a friendly Quidditch match among themselves, since the returning students were not allowed to play for their house teams. Harry and Malfoy were playing the position of seeker against each other. From the start of the game, Malfoy's tactic was to tail Harry. They were about forty minutes into the game and Harry's team was up by fifty points, so the win was still up for grabs for both teams. The snitch hadn't been spotted yet by either of the seekers.

Harry was determined not to get distracted by Malfoy, despite his recent fascination with the blonde. But his newest comment left Harry frozen in midair. He stared at Malfoy, who had stopped flying in favor of hovering directly in front of Harry.

"Say that again." Harry demanded. He was so sure he hadn't misheard that.

Malfoy didn't smirk. This time, he grinned evilly. "I said, you're going down today, Potter."

Harry felt shaky, his palms sweaty around the handle of his broom. He was positive that he'd heard Malfoy say something completely different to what he just claimed he'd said. Harry pulled himself together to reply with a confident, "Not likely, Malfoy."

Malfoy arched an eyebrow and said, "Oh, really?" And with that, he hunched over his broom and accelerated forward past Harry, just barely avoiding hitting him. Harry spun around just in time to see Malfoy reach out and catch the golden snitch. He gaped in shock and horror.

Clearly pleased with himself, Malfoy turned back around on his broom to face Harry. He said nothing, but Harry swore he saw the blonde wink playfully before heading back down to the ground. But that wasn't possible. Great, now he was _seeing_ things too.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

This was it. Harry had finally snapped. After hearing Malfoy say, "You have stunning eyes, Potter," in the corridors that afternoon, he knew he needed to figure out what the fuck was going on and put an end to it. Although, Malfoy had soon after claimed to have said, "Are you fucking blind, Potter?" Which could have made sense, because Harry had nearly collided with him as he turned a corner with his head down. Still, he was positive he'd heard right the first time.

He decided that tonight he was going to get to the bottom of this. He sat in his bed, curtains closed around him even though he was currently the only boy in the dorm. He had the Marauder's Map opened in front of him, studying the miniscule dot labeled _Draco Malfoy_. Malfoy was sitting by himself in the library, but Harry knew he wouldn't be there for long. It was only an hour before curfew, so he had to act now.

He peered out of his curtains to check that he was still alone. He then stood up and found his invisibility cloak. He decided he would go invisible since he didn't need anyone else witnessing what he was about to do, confronting Malfoy would be bad enough on its own. He draped the cloak over himself before cautiously making his way out of the dorm.

He quickly and quietly crept through the Gryffindor common room before sneaking out through the portrait hole. Once in the corridor, he paused for only a second before heading off towards the library.

The door to the library creaked as it opened, making Harry flinch. Luckily, Harry knew the room was mostly deserted and that Malfoy was sitting at a table near the back, so he wasn't likely to be found out yet. He took cautious steps inside, walking towards the tables in the back of the room.

Sure enough, Malfoy was the only student there, sitting at one of the tables, studying. As Harry approached, Malfoy lifted his head up, looking away from his books, to stare at a spot just past Harry's right shoulder. He had an amused look on his face and, much to Harry's surprise, a small smile playing at his lips. Harry thought he looked much nicer with that smile instead of his usual smirk.

Malfoy stood up. Harry watched him as he headed to the last row of shelves in the very back of the library. Harry figured he just needed to get another book and would be back shortly. Still, he found himself following Malfoy.

Harry walked a few paces behind the blonde as he made his way to the very end of the row, near a small window. It was dark outside, but the moonlight streaming in lit up the porcelain skin of Malfoy's face and made his grey eyes shine so bright they appeared silver. Harry's breath hitched as he finally admitted to himself that he was genuinely attracted to the snarky, sarcastic, _bloody insufferable_ Slytherin.

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy abruptly turned around and crossed his arms. "You can come out from under your cloak now, Potter."

Harry didn't move a muscle. How the hell did Malfoy know he was there?

As if reading Harry's mind, Malfoy continued, "You're not so silent under that thing, you know. We're in the library for crying out loud, a room that demands quiet. Plus, it's late so there's nearly no one here to make any noise. I could hear your bloody footsteps."

Harry gulped, quite loudly, he realized soon after. Malfoy stood his ground and waited for Harry to reveal himself. Eventually, Harry did. He was still determined to figure out what Malfoy's deal was, that hadn't changed. And for that, he needed to talk to Malfoy face to face.

"Fine, you got me," Harry sighed, feeling more mortified than he thought he would now that he was actually at the point of confronting Malfoy.

"Yes, I do have you." Malfoy spoke in that voice again. The voice that Harry could only think sounded seductive. "Now, care to tell me what you're doing here?"

Harry swallowed again, his throat feeling a little dry. His initial plan had been to come out and say his suspicion right away, but now he was thinking otherwise.

"I think you know what I'm doing here, Malfoy." He tried to sound confident and like he was in control of the situation, despite the nagging little voice in the back of his mind still telling him he was just crazy.

Malfoy tilted his head to the side, but Harry couldn't tell if he was truly confused or just mocking. "I'm afraid I don't actually."

"Bullshit," Harry muttered, although what little confidence he had before was now slipping away. "You've been acting… odd towards me lately."

Harry swore Malfoy had a pleased smile on his face as he said, "Odd? In what way?"

"I don't know." He couldn't say it. He raked a hand violently through his mess of hair, thinking maybe he really _was_ just delusional.

"Does this have anything to do with you asking me to repeat every other thing I say to you?" Malfoy was smirking wickedly now. "Because, you know, I've been finding _that_ odd. I know you're not that stupid and I doubt you've become hard of hearing. What's that about, Potter?"

Harry felt heat rise in his face. He knew he had two options. The first option was he could be straight forward and demand that Malfoy admit to saying all those suggestive words since the beginning of the school year. But by doing that he would risk being totally humiliated if it turned out he was wrong. The second option was he could run away. But that wouldn't be a very Gryffindor-like thing to do.

Before he could make up his mind, Malfoy spoke again. "Not going to talk? You do realize you were the one who sought me out." He paused. Harry still said nothing. "Whatever, I'm getting sick of this, Potter. Just kiss me already."

 _Not now,_ Harry groaned internally. Why did his stupid brain have to do this to him?

He ran his hand over his face, knocking his glasses slightly out of place. He refused to look at Malfoy as he readjusted them and said, "Let me guess. You said, just fuck off already, or something like that. Right?"

"No." With that one word, Harry chanced a glance at Malfoy. He was grinning. "I said, just kiss me already. It's not like we both don't want to do it. I know I have for some time now, and I'm positive you do too. So, let's cut the crap."

Harry gawked. He shook his head and said, "Are you seriously saying—"

"Yes, Potter."

"So, all this time I haven't been hearing those things? You've actually been—"

"Yes, Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes, as if frustrated it was taking Harry so long to grasp what he was saying. "It's called being subtle. I knew if I went to you outright, you would freak out. I needed to make you see for yourself that you want it too."

Harry continued to stand there, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. Then, out of nowhere, he was shaking in anger. He stormed forward and trapped Malfoy against a bookshelf. The blonde's eyes were peeled and glued to Harry's rage filled face. Their bodies were pressed against each other as Harry grabbed his waist roughly.

"You bastard," Harry snarled. He used his tight grip on Malfoy to shove him more firmly against the shelf behind him, making it impossible for him to get away. "That's not being subtle. You've been manipulating me. You had me thinking I was mental." And with that he crashed his lips onto Malfoy's.

He felt more than heard Malfoy moan into his mouth. Their snogging was rough, a battle for dominance that Harry was close to winning. Harry forced his way into Malfoy's mouth with his tongue as his fingernails dug into the skin of Malfoy's waist through his shirt.

He was sure Malfoy must be uncomfortable, maybe even in a little pain, with the shelves and the spines of books digging into his back. Harry didn't care. He thought Malfoy deserved it for all the shit he'd put him through. If Malfoy was feeling any discomfort though, he didn't show it. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself. His hands found their way to Harry's hair, clinging on for support as he snogged Harry back with as much intensity as he was receiving.

It was _wonderful_. Malfoy's reactions drove Harry wild. He was making all sorts of shameful noises while tugging hard on Harry's hair and attempting to press their bodies even closer together. He seemed to want _more_. Hell, Harry wanted more too. He couldn't remember ever experiencing anything this incredible before.

Only when they couldn't breathe anymore did they separate their mouths. Their bodies remained impossibly close, Harry not relinquishing his hold on Malfoy's hips and Malfoy keeping his hands buried in Harry's hair.

"You are mental, Potter," Malfoy panted in response to Harry's earlier statement. "You're mental for not doing that sooner."

Harry was taking shallow, uneven breaths and almost couldn't reply. "Apparently," he finally managed to say.

"And I wasn't manipulating you," Malfoy continued. "I was simply informing you of what you hadn't yet realized you wanted."

Despite still feeling shaky and breathless, Harry sniggered in response. "Sure, keep telling yourself that. I still think you tricked me with your mind games." Then, before Malfoy could say any more to defend himself, Harry pressed their lips together again.

This snog was much calmer, but just as amazing as their first one. Harry was gentle and tender now. Malfoy sighed into the kiss while slowly combing his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry's hands moved to Malfoy's lower back, holding him close even though he showed no signs of wanting to go anywhere.

"It's almost curfew," Malfoy muttered against Harry's lips after pulling back a little.

Harry groaned, "Don't remind me."

Malfoy chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll see me tomorrow in Potions."

"Yes, but we can't exactly snog in the middle of class," Harry pointed out.

Again, Malfoy laughed. "How about this. Tomorrow night, after dinner, you and I can meet in the Room of Requirement to continue these… activities."

Harry snorted at his word choice, but immediately agreed. "Deal. Although, tomorrow night seems like an awfully long time from now." Harry attempted to kiss him again, but Malfoy avoided it.

"It is, but I'll make it worth the wait, I promise."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Malfoy rested his hands on Harry's chest and pushed him back just enough that he could slip sideways out of where he'd been trapped between the shelf and Harry's body.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Harry called after him as he made his way back to his table to collect his things.

"You won't be disappointed," Malfoy replied, sounding cocky and confident. With that, he was gone.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry had barely been able to sleep that night, since his mind couldn't stop replaying his phenomenal snog with Malfoy in the library over and over again. He remembered the feeling of those delicate hands running through his hair. He remembered the feeling of those full lips (which, as it turned out, were even softer than they looked) pressed against his. Again, he thought he was going mad. Actually, he _knew_ he was going mad now, because he couldn't wait to be with Malfoy again. The anticipation for the following evening was driving him crazy.

He was the first to arrive in the Potions classroom the next morning. He'd scarfed down a small breakfast, before abandoning Ron and Hermione to go to class early. He couldn't believe he was looking forward to this class now, especially since he was looking forward to it because of the snarky Slytherin arsehole who had made it hell for him to begin with. But he was past caring about that. He _needed_ to see Malfoy now.

After a number of minutes, he saw someone slide into the seat to his right out of the corner of his eye. He didn't dare look up yet, he didn't want to seem too eager. He could hear the smirk in Malfoy's voice as he greeted him.

"Hello."

With that one word, Harry glanced over at Malfoy. Sure enough, he had a small smirk on his face, but it wasn't his usual mean one. This one was more playful.

"Hey, Malfoy." He internally cursed himself for sounding so timid.

"I had fun snogging you last night, Harry."

Malfoy said it so softly that, again, Harry was left wondering if he'd heard correctly. Especially since Malfoy had used his first name. He immediately said, "What?" Although, he knew now that he wasn't mental and he wasn't hearing these things in his head.

"I said, I despise you scar head." Malfoy rolled his eyes, but spoke through a grin, "Learn to listen, will you?"

Harry couldn't help himself from snorting in laughter. "Even I wouldn't fall for that one. It didn't even make sense or sound similar in any way."

"Yes, well, I do still despise you."

"Uh huh. I know you do. I despise you too." Harry was grinning now as well.

Class started and they set to work on their potion. For the first time, Harry and Malfoy didn't argue once. They worked together and finished their potion before the end of class. They sat next to each other in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, waiting for Slughorn to dismiss them.

Harry eventually decided he needed to say something. He couldn't look at Malfoy as he opened his mouth to talk.

"You know," he swallowed before continuing, "I had fun snogging you last night too."

After he admitted that, Harry found his nerve and turned his head to look at Malfoy. The blonde had one eyebrow arched and that small, genuine smile on his face. If Harry wasn't so sure it was impossible, he would have said Malfoy had a light pink blush on his cheeks as well.

"Well, that's always a nice thing to hear," Malfoy murmured. "What class do you have next?"

Harry was thrown off by the abrupt subject change. "Uh… Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Malfoy nodded slowly, a small frown forming on his face. "Ah."

"You?" Harry asked, more to be polite than anything else.

"I have a free period."

Harry's eyebrows rose. Had Malfoy asked him that to see if he was free next period too? Now all he could think about was finding somewhere to snog Malfoy as soon as Potions was let out.

"You know, I'm very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry mumbled as an idea came to him.

Malfoy let out a sharp laugh. "I would think so. You did defeat the darkest wizard of all time, after all."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, yes. I suppose I did." He paused, that idea still consuming his mind. He thought about it for a split second longer before making his decision. His next words came spilling out of his mouth in a low tone. "Make sure you're the last to leave the classroom when we're dismissed, okay?"

Just as he said it, Slughorn told the class they could go. Harry swiftly grabbed his things. He gave Malfoy a pointed look, telling him to do as he'd said. Malfoy's expression showed confusion, but Harry ignored his questioning look. He then made for the exit, stopping only to tell Ron and Hermione not to wait for him. Once he dodged their questions, he was the first one out the door.

He darted down the corridor until he found an unused classroom. He hid inside, but kept the door ajar. He watched as the students from his class walked by, on their way out of the dungeons. Soon after, the crowd thinned and one student walked alone, a bit behind everyone else, looking apprehensive.

Harry grinned as he opened the door a little more, just enough to stick an arm out and grab Malfoy by his elbow. He heard Malfoy gasp in shock as he was dragged inside the room and pushed back against the wall. Harry wasted no time. He kissed Malfoy hard.

Malfoy seemed to be enjoying it as much as he had the previous night. But not long after Harry started, Malfoy pulled back.

"You said you have Defense class now."

"Yes," Harry grinned, "I also said I'm very good at that subject. It won't hurt if I miss one class."

Malfoy nibbled at his bottom lip in hesitation. Eventually, he said sternly, "Well, alright. Just don't make a habit of it."

Harry smirked. "Aw, how sweet. You care about me."

Malfoy was definitely blushing now. "Shut up."

"No, it's okay." Harry thought hard about what to say next. He finally went with, "I care about you too, Draco." He realized that after the war and everything they'd been through, that statement was very true.

Apparently, he'd said the right thing. Malfoy's eyes widened. Then, without warning, he pounced on Harry, attacking him with his lips. Harry could only sigh, feeling content. He snogged Malfoy back just as fervently.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **You know the drill, let me know what you think! Please and thank you!**


End file.
